pjo and HoO one shots and drabbles
by pjo-guardgeek
Summary: a bunch of one shots and drabbles with some but not all based on my favorite songs which are country and some pop but not all pop. filled with humor and romance and rated k but it can change to T but I promise it will not be above M.
1. Chapter 1

_It was our first week Myrtle Beach where it all began_

_-Dan+Shay (Summer Of) 19 You + Me_

**Percy POV**

We had just arrived to the condo that we were renting for the week in Myrtle Beach South Carolina. We opened the doors to my pickup truck and breathed in the warm, fresh, salty air.

"One week. Just me and you at the beach. No threats for once. We can just relax and unwind." I told Annabeth as she was getting out of the car. Man she looks beautiful even when she's just in shorts, t shirt, flip flops, and sunglasses. She just smiles in agreement as we go into the condo. It's not much just two ocean front bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space but it will do especially since the gods paid for it. They decided that we've done way too much over the past years so that when we turned nineteen they would let us go on vacation for a week to anywhere we wanted and we picked Myrtle Beach for the beautiful beaches for me and the history for Annabeth. We plugged in our iPod player and turned up the song _Sunny and 75_ by Joe Nichols as we unpacked our stuff. When we finished, we put our swimsuits on and headed out to the beach.

I was looking over at Annabeth who was reading a new book and was admiring her good she looked in her turquoise bikini.

"Yes seaweed brain?" she asked

Dam she must of noticed that I was staring.

"Um do you want to go into the water?"

"Let me finish my chapter first."

"But Annabeeeeeeeth."

"But what Percy."

"I want to go swimming"

"You can go swimming without me."

"But I want to go swimming with you."

"I have five more pages left till the end of the chapter I will go swimming with you when I finish."

I guess that's fair enough but I was sitting there in what seemed to be the longest three minutes ever. When she finally put her bookmark in I stood up and touched her saying

"Tag you're it!" and started running

"Percy you are so dead!" she yells after me as we run into the ocean. Her blonde hair was down and was swinging in the oh so light breeze that we were getting. We ran into the water with me purposely getting wet and we go in about belly button deep not wanting to go too far even though my dad made the currents not to strong and made all potential hostile sea animals 50 feet away from the shore ensuring our safety, well mainly Annabeth's because I can control the water and talk to sea animals. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and I just stared into her beautiful stormy grey eyes. She looks just like the stereotypical California girl except for her eyes.

We kissed and she must have found some seaweed because she put some on my head.

"Look you really are a kelp head!" she said smirking at me

"Oh you really think so because I think you are!" I said putting seaweed into her hair

"You are so going to pay for that!" she says splashing me but now I purposely keep myself dry

"Dam it seaweed brain!"

"Give up already wise girl?" I say testing her

"No I will get back at you." She says with pride

I know I should be scared right now because knowing Annabeth, she never gives up on anything no matter how small it might be, which is how I spent the next ten minutes getting splashed at until I finally willed myself to get wet.

I take Annabeth down into an air bubble and we explore the ocean floor looking at all of the exotic sea animals and sea shells that were down there. We stay down there for a while until we finally go back up to shore. When we get back to the surface its already sunset so we go back to shore and I dry us both off.

We go out to dinner to one of the local restaurants and we talk about everything while Annabeth enjoys her shrimp and I enjoy my cheeseburger because I don't like eating seafood. We go back to the condo and we watch a movie and then go to bed.

The rest of the week was a lot of fun. One day we went horseback riding at this place where you can ride horses on the beach which was fun except for the horses constantly talking to me. One day Annabeth wanted to make a huge sandcastle so we got up early to watch the sunrise over the beach and got straight to work on building our sand Parthenon well Annabeth did the building I just got the sand the we needed and we finished it at around 3:30 in the afternoon and every detail was the same as it was when we saw it in Greece two years ago. Many people came by to see it and took pictures of it. The next day we collected seashells on the beach and found really cool looking ones that I'm going to take back to the Poseidon cabin at camp. We went boogie boarding for two days which was so much fun and I tried surfing also and I was really good at it so I'll have to tell Nico when we get back since he asked me if I was good at surfing when I first met him all those years ago. On the last day, Annabeth wanted to go to Charleston despite all of the memories of going there the first time because of all of the history there so went there one day and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Annabeth would talk about all of the history in the area and I just listened to her nodding every now and then and it was actually kind of interesting. We were really sad the day we had to leave but we knew we had to so we cried a little, took a lot of pictures, and drove down Conway looking at the beach fading away and drove on the highway taking us back to camp.

** Happy New Year and it's my one year anniversary here and having my account so let's celebrate! First chapter is done and I loved writing that not just because it was percabeth but because I love that song so much and every even year my extended family goes to myrtle beach and we have so much fun there every year and the horseback writing, the huge sandcastle, the boogie boarding, and the local restaurants are all part of different trips so it brought back memories. Also my dad can be like Annabeth and likes to talk about the history of the area and unlike Percy me, my mom, and my siblings tell him to shut up instead of listening to him because we don't want to learn about history during summer break. Okay and about this story I will try to make updates more often than the updates for Meanings of Love but I make no promises but I dropped my study hall so I can take other classes for next semester so I'll have to do all of my homework at home now and marching band season is over but now I have winter guard at the same time as I would have band and I have to do band assignments at home and that can take a while and I still have dance so I'll try to make updates more often but no promises. As always please review or PM me what you thought and any of your ideas because it helps me know what you guys want and so I know that people are actually reading this also always feel free to PM whenever you want about anything I love talking to you guys so never hesitate.**

**You don't have to keep on reading but you can if you want to**

**Since its New Year's Eve or maybe New Year's Day where you are I thought that I would put my New Year's resolution and the best/most interesting parts of every month of 2013**

**Resolution: to read at least 30 books which is an average of 2.5 books a month in 2014 and to update more often.**

**Best/most interesting parts of 2013:**

**January- my dad turned 50**

**February- being single yet again on Valentine's Day (Wasn't an interesting month)**

**March- Going to Disney World for spring break**

**April- My cousin's First Communion (Again wasn't that interesting)**

**May- Being in a bouncy house with my cousins while it was raining**

**June- starting color guard, posting my first fanfiction, house getting struck by lightning**

**July- Going to Branson, my dad getting cancer, having my birthday over band camp**

**August- Got my laptop**

**September- starting the marching band competitive season**

**October- Making history at BOA Muncie and BOA St Louis, reading HoH**

**November- Going to BOA Grand Nationals for the first time ever in school history**

**December- Christmas and right now**

**Goodbye till next time my young readers!**


	2. Haunted (Thaluke)

_Come on come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted._

_-Taylor Swift Haunted_

**AN: Hi I'm back I haven't forgotten about you guys and I was supposed to go back to the school the 2****nd**** but we haven't gone back yet because of the weather and I actually want to go back to school for once because I'm so bored and have cabin fever so I'm updating and this would've been posted yesterday if I didn't have guard practice…again. This chapter was suggested by ilovepercyjackson24 and is Thaluke even though I don't really ship them. Enjoy!**

**Thalia POV (Set between BOTL and TLO)**

We were going to be leaving where we were at soon and I was sitting under a tree just thinking. Thinking about Luke and how he betrayed me and Annabeth.

Flashback before BOTL

Luke visited me in the woods at camp but outside the border. He told me he was sorry and he wanted me and Annabeth to join him in bringing the titans back. I told him no that after what he did to me last summer that I would never join him in anything. He broke his promise to me and Annabeth on being a family and nothing will make we want to go back to him. I just stood there and watched him walk away not regretting anything I said to him.

Flashback ends

A few months ago Luke's body got possessed by Kronos and my world was brought down. Even after what I told him, I still didn't want him to leave me like this watching my first friend and crush yes I had a crush to leave me like this even though I'm a hunter now but it still hurts seeing him walking away from everything we had. Even though we would fight often, I thought I had him figured out. The way he would react to going back to his mom's house, the way he was a brother to Annabeth and everything else. It hurt so much when I saw him possessed by Kronos, those cold gold eyes of the titan lord filled with evil and hatred instead of those beautiful green eyes filled with mischief being the son of Hermes that he was. I hate seeing him this way I just want by friend and brother back. I want the family back.

"Thalia?" Lady Artemis said to me bringing me back to the present.

"Yes."

"Were leaving in five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." I sigh and get going on our next adventure.

**AN: I'll try and keep this short but no promises please review or PM it helps me figure out how many people are actually reading this since I'm not getting notifications from fanfiction anymore and I even changed my email and it said that that was now my new fanfiction email but it still isn't working and my only other solution to this would be to delete my account and create a new one but I don't want to do that because it will take up too much time that I already don't have so I don't know how many follows or favorites I have or anything so reviews are the only way I feel like I know people because I don't trust the traffic stats call me crazy but I don't and I even took a quiz to see if you're a physcopath and I scored 77% on it so I'm pretty scared by that but I swear I'm nice and don't bite. Also I'm thinking about doing a super huge chapter based off of two of my favorite songs which are Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift, and Keith Urban and Drink a Beer by Luke Bryan which is not about drinking its actually very sad and the chapter will be percabeth and I will get feels while writing it but I want to know if I should do it and I highly suggest listening to the songs to find out what their about. Okay I said this would be short but I didn't promise. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
